Dentistry
by Tooth Decay
Summary: He wasn't a real dentist. (snippet of a fic im working on)
1. Chapter 1

The waiting room was quiet. Silent, besides the occasional tapping of a pen or the sound of magazine pages turning. It felt awkward here. His old dentist's office had been unfortunately closed down, so he of course he needed to find a new one and everyone in the area said to simply choose the next office closest. Which is how he found himself here, for his routine check up. This old office reminded him of getting braces in the seventh grade. Nervous, adolescent, acne-infested, lanky Samuel waiting with his hands tucked neatly in his lap and left leg tapping mindlessly on the tiled floor.

And he was. He was nervous. God knows why, of course. Maybe it was because his preacher friend 'Father Vantas' had winked when he suggested this exact place. The guy who had also told him to ask specifically for one Dentist. Dr. Ampora.

Somehow, between being lost in thought and shifting uncomfortably in his chair every thirty seconds, Captor had been called into an office by a short girl with her hair tied up and a nurse outfit that reminded him of the show Scrubs.

"Just take a seat, and the dentist will be in here soon." She said, motioning to the chair in the center of the space before leaving. He obliged silently, looking around the room in approval. This wouldn't be so bad. Just a regular dentist's office. Nothing special. What the hell had Captor been so worried about?

Oh. That was it.

Just in an instant, in the doorway stood a very tall, very intimidating-looking man with a bad case of 5 o' clock shadow. His hair was messily thrown back, scraggly but short, as if he had just run through the forest and the top of his head hadn't got the memo that he was done yet. A gray streak, unlike the other dark brunette locks, sat right in the foremost center of his hairline. His skin was dark, clearly not just a tanned white guy, but some sort of ethnicity at the least. He bore teal scrubs and a white mouth mask hung around his neck.

A strong, swarthy and wildly attractive dentist. How fun it would be coming here every half a year.

To Captor's surprise, the man shut the door behind him, an act that would only be seen by any rational person as borderline peculiar

"Shouldn't you leave that open?" Samuel asked, feeling antsy again.

"You are my only patient for the rest of the day." Dr. Ampora responded, in a deep and husky voice. It was clear that he didn't talk much, his tone was bordering on monotonous and his expression stayed in a stalemate.

And again, to Sam's surprise, the dentist proceeded to take the mask off, then the scrubshirt and his shirt underneath and it.

"U-Um.. Aren't you going to clean my teeth? What's happening?"

"Yes. I'll clean it with my dick." He said, winking.

Captor's jaw hit the floor almost as quickly as the heat of the Yellowstone volcano hit his cheeks. He scooted out of the seat, until he was stopped by Ampora. And by stopped, I mean the dentist had his tongue down Sam's throat and god it was so fucking hot, having the guy's hand at his ass and just taking complete control over everything in one mere second. He began to pant, breath hot in the other's mouth and strands of saliva falling from their tongues as they pulled away. When had Sam started kissing back?

He felt his jeans get tight for a split second before they were at his ankles. Holy hell, this fucker was fast. And captor barely had time to think before Ampora was kissing him again, their tongues swirling together in a sort of blind frenzy.

a warmth enclosed Sam's dick, palming at it through his boxers and he was already half-hard before any of this shit had even started.


	2. Chapter 2

Samuel went every week after that. Soon, the pain of being left at the alter by his ex-fiancee was quickly forgotten. He ached for the touch of Dr. Ampora - whom he still had not gotten the first name of - and spent many sleepless nights calming down the bucking bull in his pants. The dentists' office appeared to function as a regular one, despite the masochistic sex-related activities that occurred in room three. After a particular steamy session, Sam was buckling up his pants and wiping the sweat from his brow as he spoke.

"Uh, are you running some kind of prostitute business?" He asked quietly, shifting to get comfortable in the large chair.

The doctor turned, studying Captor with watchful eyes. Suddenly, making Sam flinch, he let out a deep and bellowing laugh. It was really the first sign of happiness that had surfaced since... well, ever. "If I were, wouldn't you know?" He asked, quirking a brow.

"Well... no, not exactly-"

"I take it the Preacher didn't tell you anything, then."

So it was Vantas' doing. "No, no he didn't."

"I am a dentist. but I give favors. I owe a rather large one to your friend, and he asked me to give you a.. nice release. He said you were feeling down because of a girl."

"But I'm not even gay."

He let out another bellowing laugh, one not even silenced after Sam repeatedly scolded him.

"You got viciously penetrated by a man with dental tools, and then came back for seconds and thirds. I think that's as gay as they come, toots."

Sam blushed, crossing his arms as he got up and headed to the door. He was blocked by Ampora's arm. He looked at him, confused. "Maybe we can do this again, someplace other than my office. It's gotten tedious to remove the mess and sanitizing those tools is hard."

Sam nodded quickly, shuffling through his pockets for his wallet and contact info. He was stopped by the doctor, who pushed a business card at him. "My personal number is on there. I look forward to seeing you again. For a... home teeth cleaning. Call me when you're feeling up for a cock in your ass."

Samuel did nothing short of fly out of there after than.


	3. Chapter 3

Samuel adjusted his bowtie, grimacing at his reflection. _Why did I agree to this...?_ He asked himself for the hundredth time that night, sighing as he fixed a few stray hairs on his head. Tonight was his date. His date with Dr. Ampora, the very man who'd been having casual sex with him for several weeks. This entire situation just screamed awkward.

He had a lot of questions that remained unanswered; mostly tedious things like who will pay for the date and whether this place was classy or not and if maybe he should have gone with the blue bowtie instead of the red one. Another sigh escaped his lips; shaky and unsure. How exactly do you greet somebody like that? Would a simple 'Hello' suffice? What kind of gay greeting should he use?

* * *

"Hello," Sam replied to the swarthy dentist, shaking his hand inelegantly. They sat down almost simultaneously, not uttering any other words than that. How uncomfortable. Voices of strangers whispered and laughed and sighed all around him, and he couldn't help but tug at his collar a little as the reality began to settle in. It wouldn't take a detective to realize that this night was going to be ridiculously cumbersome for both parties.

"So, um," The taller began, scratching the back of his head. "How long have you been a dentist...?"

Ampora didn't respond, just circled the rim of his wine glass with his finger and glanced toward the other man. "Would you like to just get out of here?" He replied in his accent, quirking a brow gracelessly. Sam nodded quickly, actually feeling relief that this night was being cut short.

"My place?" He asked, and was replied to with a haste nod.

* * *

Sam chewed at the sheet, stifling a series of ragged breaths and shaky groans. "No... I don't want that..." He said pitifully, glancing back at the dentist, who had a new-looking toothbrush dangling dangerously close to his no-no zone.

"I think you're due for a cleaning..." Ampora muttered, sending shivers down Sam's spine. He keened as the bristles of the brush scraped against the walls of his rectum, instinctively leaning back onto the pressure. "You like that, don't you? You like the dentist... The way he cleans your teeth... Fuck, you love that toothpaste, don't you..." He mumbled, slowly thrusting the utensil in and out of his poophole.

Sam crooned, feeling beads of sweat trickle down the sides of his face. "N-No... The toothbrush is too small..." He whimpered, tugging at the sheets to hopelessly keep his shaking body still. Ampora nodded, fumbling at a table to the side and retrieving a random tool. It turned out to be a dental spatula.

"Just a little more preparation... then we can move to the real thing..." He said, inserting the spatula into Sam's anus without hesitation. Sam grunted in response, squirming on the bed and gripping at the pillows. Ampora used the toothbrush and the spatula to stretch his butt to an appropriate size before pulling them out and tossing them onto the floor. He began squirting some liquid on his hand and thrusting his fingers into Sam's pooper.

"What is that..?" Samuel asked, watching the dentist with one eye open.

"Fluoride." He responded, smirking at Sam's loud moan as he hit a sweet spot in his bowel. He pulled his fingers out and replaced them with the tip of his dick, gently rubbing it at his puckered love hole and eliciting erratic breaths from his companion beneath him. After a few moments, he finally began letting his length in and out of Sam, occasionally hitting his prostate and making the other man gasp for air.

"Ouch, ow, no-" Sam protested, squinting at the pain and feeling tears surface from his eyes and drool trickle down his chin. "Ahh," He whined, sadly crying as the tears fell from his eyes that he cried from, painfully. That dick in his butt hurt a lot, and they had never used a toothbrush before. It had really burned his butthole when it had scraped his insides, but he was too embarrassed to tell him.

They came together after a few thrusts; collapsing on the bed beneath them, sweaty and breathless.

"Why are you crying? I thought you like that." He said, wiping the tears from Sam's eyes and smiling sympathetically. Just that alone was enough to make the pain lessen. The doctor had really nice teeth, after all.

"I did." He replied, chewing his lip hesitantly. "Youre really hot you know."


End file.
